¿Por que?
by ninagare
Summary: -Kyle quiero terminar contigo-En ese momento sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, al igual de como mi mundo se rompía -p-por qu-que quieres terminar c-conmigo-dije tartamudeando -Kyle hace poco supe que Wendy estaba embarazada y ese hijo es…mío- La vida aveces hace cosas para bien y para mal ¿Cual seria en este caso? (perdon soy mala para los summary ademas es mi primer fic) )


**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste el esta historia esta inspirada con la cancion "uncover" en cambio en esta es mas diferente a la cancion luego lo sabran**

**En este fic todos tienes diecinueve**

**Advertencia: los personajes no son de mi pertenencia**

**(leer el fic con la cancion "uncover" de zara larsson)**

* * *

Narra Kyle

_Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo veía,_

_Solo somos un secreto_

_No puede exponerse_,

_Así es como es, así es como va_

_Lejos de los demás_

_Cerca del uno al otro a solas _

Se escuchaba una canción que describía perfectamente lo que sentía ¿Por qué? porque llevo tres años con el y así era mi vida al lado de Stan, no podía demostrarle que lo amada frente los demás ¿por qué? porque él tenía miedo a lo que los demás dijieran y lo peor de todo era que él seguía con la perra de Wendy, y eso me dolía bastante pero debía conformarme ya que todo esto solo era un_ secreto, _entre los dos, solo un maldito _secreto_

Cuando estábamos con los demás, el me trataba como todos los demás, solo como un _amigo_, cuando estábamos solos me decía que me quería y eso dolía bastante ¿por qué? porque él tenía miedo a decírmelo en forma pública y eso era como un cuchillo atravesándome

Estábamos en su casa, en el sofá abrazados, pero no sentía esa calidez, algo le preocupaba lo sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba y tenía que preguntarle

-Stan que es lo que te pasa-Dije mientras me separaba de el para mirarles los ojos, pero el solo agacho el rostro

-Kyle quiero que terminemos-En ese momento sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, al igual de como mi mundo se rompía

-p-por qu-que quieres terminar c-conmigo-dije tartamudeando

-Kyle hace poco supe que Wendy estaba embarazada y el hijo es…mío y yo…quiero estar a su lado-me dijo en forma de susurro

-POR QUE QUIERES ESTAR AL LADO DE ESA PERRA ES VEZ, ACASO YA NO ME AMAS-Dije gritando mientras me separaba de el y comenzaba a llorar

-Kyle yo…cuando me entere que Wendy estaba embarazada y que el bebe era mío, me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo en verdad…amo a Wendy y no a ti-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

En ese momento me levante y me fui de la casa de Stan, ahora que debía hacer, llegué a mi casa, y entre

-hola kyle-me dijo mi hermano

Al lado suyo estaba aquel niño gótico, estaba celoso de él, ¿Por qué?, porque el si tiene un amor correspondido y que no tiene miedo de mostrárselo a los demás

Simplemente subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tire en la cama mientras empezaba a llorar, ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto sentí algo golpear mi ventana, mire hacia la ventana y ahí estaba aquel chico al que yo siempre le decía "culo gordo" aunque ya no era gordo, era todo lo contrario y muchas chicas lo perseguían ahora, cosa me causaba celos y no sabia porque

-Qué quieres culo gordo-dije muy molesto

-kahl quiero que vengas al lago stark ahora-me dijo algo serio, lo que me sorprendió pero luego se fue

No entendí nada pero me levante de la cama me lave el rostro, vi la hora y era de noche, me fui al lago stark, y vi a cartman sentado en la banca me acerque y me senté al lado suyo

-para que me qu…-pero no puede terminar ya que…

-mira las estrellas Kyle-me dijo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que dijo mi nombre bien

Levante el rostro y pude ver aquellas cosas brillantes en el cielo negro, gire el rostro para verlo, y él había hecho lo mismo que yo, haciendo que nuestros ojos y respiraciones chocaran, el comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, me sonroje un poco pero poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos hasta que sentí sus labios contra los míos, el beso fue suave, cálido y llenos de sentimientos por parte de el, y un poco de mí, pero tuvimos que separamos por falta de aire

-Kyle tú me gustas desde hace mucho y sabía que Stan y tu eran novios y pensé que si tú estabas con él te podría olvidar pero no fue así en vez de eso él te hizo daño y y…-no le deje continuar, ya que lo había besado, no sabia la razón pero me sentía bien a su lado, como si el me quitara toda la tristeza

-cartman hazme olvidar a Stan para que realmente sea feliz a tu… lado-no sabía porque decía todo esto, algo en mi lo hacia

-eso hare mi querido judío-dijo para luego besarme y recostarme en la banca, mientras comenzaba a besar cuello y bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta

Yo sabía que esto estaba mal pero lo deje continuar, ¿por qué?, porque tenía la esperanza de que el me haga olvidar a Stan para que yo realmente sea feliz, estar al lado de alguien que me quiera en todo momento y no solo cuando estemos solos porque yo kyle broflovski en este momento le entregare todo de mi a aquel chico que curara mis heridas y me hará amarlo hasta la eternidad

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado i bueno nos vemos**

**Dejen comentarios**


End file.
